Father's Day
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: Father's Day a day to honor fathers for their hard work and love they give. Nick and along with his friends set out to make Father's Day the greatest for their fathers. For they deserve it just like their mother's did. Learning what it takes to be a father (AU when they're same age and meet as kits. Thank you, Dizzie HamHam Writer for inspiring me the idea to do my own AU kit story


Fathers Day

**Nick POV **

**Here's another mini story and I hope you enjoy. Happy Father's Day. (Fanfiction when down and I thought wasn't going to upload today. If that happened I'll would have stated Zootopia Father's Day. Since it takes place on different days depending on where you are) **

Toady is father' day and my dad is going to have the bets day ever. Just my mother had the best day ever. Mother's Day was successful and Father's Day is going to be as well. I have planned it out for the longest time and making sure that everything would turn out great. Which is going to happen and I'm glad to hear that. For my father deserves the best day ever just like my mother did. He's going to love it as well. For I know my dad well. Mother knows how hard I have been working. So proud of the hard work I have done. For she know how much I love them. I know how much they love me. So we all win and that's so great. Not everyone has love like that. I can't understand why that would happen. For parents should love their kits and a kit should love their parents. I suppose I'll understand when I'm even older. Life can be so confusing yet it's good as well.

Dad is with mother right now and he's going to be surprised later. Right now they're having fun with his father and her father. So they're hanging out with my grandparents. I also have great and loving grandparents. I'm so lucky to have a loving family for a lot don't have that. Later today I'm going to meet dad. We're going to have so much fun and I can't wait. Judy and Katheryn are going to have so much fun as well. I'm glad that she had fun with us at Mother's day. I didn't want her feeling left out and it was the same for my mother. For she truly is a mother figure and everyone should have that. Not every mother is a good one. I know that Katheryn's mother was a great mother. From what her older sister always states. It's hard to understand but sometimes the good die young. Right now I don't have to worry about that. For today going to be great dad with my father and friends. Along with their fathers. They're going to have great time as well. For days like this should be great.

"Alright it's almost time." I say

Heading over to the kitchen for a quick lunch. Today's lunch is leftover pasta and its good pasta. For mother is great cook and so is dad. But she made the pasta last night. They share cooking duties and when I'm a bit older I'll help out as well. I know how to cook but with the two of them I don't need to do it. Only once they were both sick and I had to take care of cooking and my other chores. I don't mind doing them. For once I'm done I can have fun. Looking over at the leftovers over and they left me a little note. I love when they do that and I keep all the notes. All locked away in a nice little box.

"Love you sport and I can't wait to spend time with you." I say "I love you my young artist. Enjoy your lunch."

Taking the note off and place it on the counter. I'll put it in my box once I'm done with lunch. Placing the leftovers on a plate and its the perfect amount. Placing extra cheese on top. Warming it up for thirty seconds and sit at the table. The pasta still tastes great and as it always does. It only takes me a few minutes to eat. Then I head over to my room with the note in paw.

"Another one to my collection." I say

Getting out my box and just a wooden box that I painted. They gave me it and I made it my own. Making have blueberries of different sizes. Opening it up and place the note inside. It joins the other notes and I place the box back. Looking at the time I see that I still have bit of time. So I can relax and think. So I sit at the edge of my bed. The bed sheets aren't blueberries but of paint splatter. Not everything of mine is blueberry related. Taking a framed picture of my dad and I. Which is picture of my kindergarten graduation. I'm so happy in the picture and my dad so proud and so very happy. I have a famed photo of my mother as well. Then the both of them. Then pictures of Katheryn and I. Of course, after this picture we had messy fun. Even my adults joined in. I have the close bond with both my parents and I love them equally. I can related to them both and do stuff with each. I have learned a lot from both. I'll keep on learning more as time goes on. For that's what good parents do and they're great teachers.

_Dad and I are a park in Zootopia. Today he's going to teach me how to ride a bike without training wheels. I want to ride a bike without them. For that's what big kits do. Dad is happy to teach me and mother going to watch. Also going to videotape it as well. So we can treasure it forever. _

"_Remember even as big kit or adult always wear a helmet," John said, "You will hurt yourself forever if you get hurt bad." _

_I know that dad telling the truth. I promise to my parents I would always wear my helmet or I can't ride. Or when I ride a car I always wear a seat belt. Dad wearing a red helmet and I have a paint splatter one. Mother does as well and I wanted one like hers. For plain old helmets are boring and we had a good laugh about that. Katheryn has a flower one. _

_Right now my bike has no training wheels. Dad has shown me how to keep balance on a bike. It's not to difficult to do. But I do have some difficulties. After all, it's a new thing that I am learning. For the most part, you don't get something right away. Unless you naturally get it for that can happen. _

"_Alright remember what I taught you." John said, "If you fall get back up." _

"_I remember and I will." I say "_

_Dad still holds on the back of my bike. I start to petal as I always do and I start to move. Those I fall over a few moments later. It hurts just a bit but I get right back up. I won't learn how to ride a bike just sitting down. I do that a few times and fall each time. But I get better each time I do it. I know my parents are proud of me. _

"_I know I can do this time." I say _

"_We believe you." Rachelle said _

"_I know you can do it Sport." John said _

_So once again I get my bike going. This time I can feel it this time I will ride my bike. I start to move and dad lets go once I really take off. As I go I keep my balance on my bike. Knowing that I'm riding my bike. I ride for a bit and stop before I get too far. Dad and mother run over to me. _

"_I did it I can ride a bike," I say _

"_We knew you do it, sweetie," Rachelle said _

"_We're so proud of you," John said _

_Mother gives me a kiss on my forehead. While dad picks me up and twirls me around. Hanging me upside down and I still love this. I know how much my dad loves me when he does this. I see a huge smile on his face and this so great. _

I remember dad explaining why helmets were important. If I fell on my head I can the way I think and who I am. That was a scary thought and he was speaking the truth, Brain injuries can be so serious. Or I could fall asleep forever and they would be sad. So that meant death before I could understand it. That was a great moment and have bike rides with my parents and friends as well. It's a great way to keep fit and stay in shape. I won't win any bike races but I still have a lot of fun. For winning isn't the only thing that matters. For having fun and doing your best matters most. That's what my parents told me and I stick by it. I know that they're right. Placing the fame picture back and some lessons were difficult ones. Like the Junior Rangers and how dad father stood up for me. Never getting back in for I no longer did. But those who bullied me got into major trouble for muzzling someone is a form of assault. Since none would confess each got into trouble and sent to juvenile hall. They're going to save there for a few years. Also going to get a second chance and everyone deserves one. They can always chance for the better.

"Alright, it's most time," I say

Heading under my bed and open a drawer. Taking out the package that's inside the largest drawer. I have been keeping this a secret and worked so hard on it. Knowing dad going to love it. For he loves what I do. Just like mother does and she proudly hangs my painting. I'm so glad that she has done that.

"Today going to be so great." I say

Dad still going to be with grandparent and mother. I'll be there early with my friends and their fathers will show up as well. Also grabbing a small envelope as well for I'll need this. Placing the package and envelope in my backpack. Ready to head off to my destination and my friends be there as well. I can't wait to see them as well. Seeing that everything is in order so I head off. Locking our apartment as well and I don't want anyone breaking in. After that, I head off to join my friends.

* * *

Katheryn, Judy, and Finnick are waiting for me. They're happy to see me as well and I feel the same way. We're going to have so much fun with our fathers. This is going to be the best time ever. Heading over to them and give them a high paw. Well for Finnick a low paw for he's so short. Our friend Evie told us she has dwarfish. It's genetic or medical that means a mammal doesn't grow as a normal mammal does. So he looks like a four-year-old and not nine. I can see why those but he's the same age as us.

"Nick there you are." Finnick said

There's the voice that stuns everyone. Finnick got a deep voice for a kit and it recently became like that. It's due to puberty and we all going to hit that. A sign that we're growing up and we still have some time as kits.

"You got to learn patience." I say

Finnick gives me his displeased look and we laugh. I can understand his impatience. I would as well if everyone kept thinking I'm younger when I'm not. That would get annoying so fast. There are two ways to deal with it. Like Finnick does or never giving up.

"Patience is key to life," Katheryn said

"Well that can be overrated," Finnick said

"I can agree with that."

We laugh at that and it's great to laugh. What Katheryn said is true and she sticks by it. Which is something good to stick by. Judy, for the most part, does have good patience. If something takes a bit of time and more time than it should then she loses it. That is understandable for a lot would.

"You're right about that and if everything planned as you said. Everything should be in order." Finnick said

"Yes it is and this going to go well." I say

Turning over to Zootopia baseball stadium Unity Field. Sports are well loved in Zootopia and baseball is one of them. My dad loves baseball so much and so do I. My friends enjoy baseball as well and so do their fathers. Unity Field is a great field and I been here a few times. Today there's a special event for father and kits. It's a baseball father and kit bounding time. Single mothers, older brothers, grandfather, uncles, or any father figure can join in the event. For time's a kit raise by a single mother who becomes both parents. Or someone who reasons a kit for family can be anyone. You don't have to be related to be a father. For Finnick was a foster kit for his parents died and he was sent to foster care. Adopted by a couple who wanted him.

"Just how Mother's day went." Judy said

Finnick head all about our Mother's day. He made sure his mother had a great one. For a great mother and he's always grateful that they took him inside their home. Loving him like he's their own son and he loves that. He's teased about not having parents and that's not true.

"Right and I can't wait to do this with my father." Finnick said

"I have been preparing this for weeks." Katheryn said

Katheryn has been ready for weeks. For she wants to do her best and have lots of fun. We're just waiting for two more friends. Benjamin Clawhauser and our doughnut loving cheetah friend. His father is a great ZPD officer and Judy likes him a lot. Set has her mind set out to be ZPD first rabbit officer. We know she can do it and he believes in her as well. So that's great news.

"Hello, guys," Benjamin said

We look to see Benjamin and Evie right behind him. Benjamin has more built than other cheetahs and that makes who he is. Wearing a green shirt and brown pants. Almost like always he has doughnuts to share. We all enjoyed a good doughnut and he loves them. Evie is an arctic vixen just like Katheryn. Having mostly white fur with brown and black. Having a teal fur hair clip around her left ear and has dyed the tips of her teal. Having blue eyes with purple and her eyes are unique like Carrots. Wearing a green plaid short sleeve jacket like a shirt, black shirt with the ZEMS symbol and brown short pants. Wearing a gold heart necklace and crystal one as well. Having an old medic military bag and it's style from WWII.

"It's nice to see you all," Evie said

"We feel the same way," Katheryn said

Katheryn and Evie get along very well. Those she and I are still best friends. Well, I have more than one best friend and Carrots is my second. Finnick and I have great bromance and great friends with our other friends. We're a happy group both predators and preys. A group of friends likes no other and we're glad for that.

"Here's doughnuts for us all." Clawhauser

"Thanks, Clawhauser and you always know how to choose the best," I say

So we each get a doughnut and Clawhauser got a special one for Katheryn. For she only certain things and if not she can't eat it. There's going to be doughnuts for our dads and Evie's older brother they're going to love it. They are going to have lots of fun as well. So we gather around eating our doughnuts and talking to each other.

"Our hard work paid off," Judy said

"Hard work always pays off." Evie

Each of us put a lot of hard work into earning money so we can buy tickets. It cost a lot but all the money goes to charity and we know all of it does. We know some are scams and were only some of it goes to the charity. This year the money going to kit hospitals. We raised the money by selling lemonade and artwork. Always knowing money going to a great cause. So did our party and helped out. In doing so we get to play base or at least fun game with baseball. It's going to be lots of fun.

"That's how it should be." Katheryn said

Yes, that's how it should be and sometimes I don't feel the way. Life shouldn't be that but it is for life can be unfair. Those we won't let life weight us down or stop being friends. For predators and preys can be friends with each other. We know some friends don't last forever but ours will. I'm sure that our friendship will last a lifetime. For some friendships are like that and that's what happening with my parents.

"Well I'm glad that all the money going to sick kits," Benjamin said

There are some charities that give little to what the charity suppose to be about and that shouldn't happen. We know Benjamin would be like that for his mother passed away from cancer. It's sad that kits and teens do as well. Well, no one should have cancer but it's sad to see kits fighting for their lives when they should have a normal life. His mother died before Carrots knew him and before I really knew him. His dad has been raising him well and he has a loving aunt.

"Same for me," Evie said

"We all feel the same way," I say

"Yes, we do," Judy said

We all shake our heads and smile. Looking at the time on my phone and it's almost time. Got here early so we could get ready for what's going to happen. Dad going to love his present so much and I have something else for him. I work so hard on his gift and just like did for mother's gift. We talk to each other for the rest of the time and the moment is right we get ready.

* * *

Everything ready and I'm so excited. Dad going to have a blast and mother in the stands. Recording this and going to be our biggest fan. She's so excited as well. Dad blindfold and can't as well. We're going to have races and going to face someone else. We have to run around the bases while being linked by one of your legs. It's going to so much fun. Also, we can bat as well and it's going to be fun. It's all for fun and there's not going to be a trophy. We get a signed ball from Jimmy Burns. A red wolf he's a great baseball player and he plays outfield. Jimmy only twenty-four-year-old. Also, he's great with kits and donates a lot to charity.

"Alright, father's you can take off your blindfolds," Jimmy said

My father does it and same for the other fathers. He smiles when he sees me and the gift that I made for him. Which are our own jerseys or close to being like one. I made sure I got everything right and made a few mistakes but I did it.

"Happy Father's Day dad." I say "I know it's not perfect like the clothes you tailor but I put a lot of hard work into it."

"Sport I love my gift so much." John said, "It's perfect to me for you did all by yourself and I'm proud of you."

"I'm glad that you feel that way," I say

Dad gives me a big smile. I knowing I have a big smile on my face. Looking and seeing Hearing dad say that makes me so happy. He gives me a hug and I feel so happy. I know he's going to treasure it forever. The first race is happening and Benjamin is the first with his father. Both are happy and having a lot of fun. That's what suppose to happen. Win or lose it's all for fun.

"Me too and now let's do this," John said

"Yes, let's do it," I say

A few minutes later it's Finnick and his father. Seeing them doing great and I saw Evie and Cair Rai win by a lot. Of course, being active they would be fastest. Evie one the fastest in our class and she loves to run. So does her brother. Dad and I get ready for our first race and we have to face a wolf and his daughter. It's going to good and we're going to have fun.

"Ready set and go!" Jimmy said

We take off when he says go and run as fast as well can. Tagging behind them and we don't mind. Dad and I are having a blast. We can hear mother cheering for us and the same for our friends. Katheryn doing well and having a blast. She can be a fast runner as well and Evie likes facing her. For she a challenge and Evie likes that. We cheered for my friends as well. We finish moments behind them and dad gives me paw five.

"That was a great race Sport," John said

"It truly was a dad." I say

Watching Judy and she's ready for her next race. She and her dad have been doing well. Judy's fast as well and she can almost beat Evie in a race. Watching Judy and her father race. This time they have to face a tiger and his son. Judy so ready and she's always like that.

"You can do it, Judy!" I say

We're cheering so loudly for and she can hear it. We can see a smile on her face and she's getting ready. Taking off when go said and she takes the lead with her dad. The Tigers do put up a good race but lose in the end. Either is bothered about it and that's good. For there have been some sore losers and that's bad news. Watching Stu hold his daughter shoulder when the father faces them.

"Your daughter is fast kit and the energy of kits is fun to watch. I remember having that type of energy."

"Thank you, sir and it was fun racing you." Judy

"That's nice for you to say," Stu said

The tiger and his son walk off. So they can get ready for their next race. Right now it's Benjamin with his father and another cheetah father and son. Watching Benjamin father give them harsh words. They must have mocked Benjamin. Mammals can be cruel about that for he's not like most cheetahs. Benjamin is still healthy and somewhat active. He's no way out of shape.

"Who cares if he's not fast or active like other cheetahs." Katheryn said, "He can totally beat them in a dance-off."

Katheryn knowing how Benjamin feels always stands up for others. Even when she has a hard time standing up for herself. She hates bullies and when others are mocked for being different. We all hate it and I know how it feels as well. Just because I'm a fox and it sucks. Judy has dealt with as well. Everyone has but it affects some more than others. Benjamin is a great dancer and loves to dance.

"You're right Katheryn," I say

Katheryn smiles and we watch Benjamin race. He's doing great against other cheetahs and he isn't bothered by them. In the end, he and his father win. The cheetahs don't like that but can't do a thing about it. We head over to him and congrats him. Also giving him a high paw. Seeing a smile on his face.

"That was great Benjamin," Katheryn said

"It truly was," I say

"Thanks, friends and it's lots of fun," Benjamin said

This has been lots of fun and the races are almost over. Dad and I have won a few races and have fun with them all. We're going to have another race in a few minutes. We're going to have fun with that as well. I know he's having a great Father's Day. He heads over to me and gives me a hug.

"Are you ready for Sport?" John asked

"I'm always ready," I say

So we head over for our next race. This time we're facing moose and his son. Once we're ready and we run once go is said. Once again running as fast as we can. Taking the lead early on and take it as well. High paw each other when the race is finish. Katheryn has another race and she wins with her father by a few moments. I love Katheryn seeing her smile and being so happy.

Watching the next race and it's a family that we don't know. We all have faced them and they were good races. Watching the whitetail deer take the turn at third base. When the son takes a nasty fall and cuts his leg. Accidents like that happen and there's always first aid here. Both are taken over to where baseball players sit. Right on time is Ciar Rai and Evie. Looking to see that his mother doesn't like first.

"I know they can do is and they're going to do anything bad to your son," Jimmy said

Jimmy isn't a bigot like most mammals and that's great. A lot look up to him and he doesn't fail them. He wouldn't do to that to his fans. Watching Cair Rai watch over his sister and watching Evie patch up his injured leg. She truly is good what she does and good with kits. She patches him right up and takes like a champ. Also, he thanks her for helping him. Evie going to be a great paramedic.

After that, the races continue and they're always a blast. No one else got hurt after that injury. I had to face my friends and it was lots of fun. Obviously, with Evie and Ciar Rai we lost by a mile but it was still lots of fun. With Katheryn, we ended in a tie. Now it's the second to last race and I have to face Judy. This race going to be lots of fun.

"May the best win and always have fun," John said

He holds out his paw to Stu. He looks at it for a few moments before shaking it. I see he got soft pawshake. For dad, it depends on how it should go. He places that paw on his hip and bushes it. Judy and I look at each other and give each other a sly smile. Win or lose it's going to be fun.

"Ready set and go!" Jimmy said

So we take off as fast as we can. Running to first place neck and neck. Hearing mother and our friends cheer for us. Taking the lead just a bit as we go to second. Soon as we get to second Judy and Stu pass us. So we got a bit faster as we get to third. Once again we're neck and neck as we get to home. Dad and I go as fast as we can. In the end, we win just by a second. Judy turns over to me a gives me high paw.

"That was the best race ever." Judy said, "You won by a step."

"It truly was and nope by two steps," I say

Both of us laugh hard and we have fun messing with each other. Dad gives me a hug and kisses on the forehead. I give him a hug back. This has been the best time and I know he feels the same way. Having the biggest smile on his face. Now there's one last race and we see that's Evie and Ciar Rai. I wonder who they're going to face.

"Alright time for one last race and it's a special one." Jimmy said, "It the White siblings vs our mascot Bobby."

Zootopia mascot is baseball mammal. Having a ball for the head and wearing the Zootopia uniform. Which symbols on Zootopia is. Evie and Ciar Rai look so happy and I'm glad for that. Seeing that my parents look so happy as well. Their mother is here as well and she's so happy as well. I stand by my friends and Katheryn so happy as well.

"This going great a great race," Katheryn said

"The best for them," John said

"What do you mean by that?" I ask

"Watch and see Sport," John said

They know something going on and I know something more to this race. So I want the race and I do always wonder how being a mascot is like. Watching them race and the mascot does keep up well. It must be hard running it that. Like almost always they win the race and they paw five each other. The moment the mascot tabs both their shoulders I know why this race is special. It brings tears to my tears and they turn around. Bobby takes off his head and both see it's their father. Fully dressed in military uniform.

"We welcome back Staff Sergeant Vincent White. Who's been deployed for a year and keeping us all safe and sound. We all thank him for his great service."

Watching Vincent hug his family so tightly. It's a great sight to see and everyone claps for them. Stu slowly claps and watching Judy clap as fast as she can. Moments like this are the greatest. I knew Vincent and their mother is in the military. Never thought it was possible that a fox can rank so high. As long as you're capable anyone can serve the military. Katheryn couldn't due to being autistic. Katheryn sends soldiers pawmade letters and they love her letters. Especially loving the pictures she takes. Also, she volunteers to help veterans. We all do that for it's the right thing to do and it's fun as well Their mother a great field medic and that's where they get their love and skill from. They're a proud military family. I know it's hard for Ciar Rai and Evie when their parents are gone. Same for any military family. I don't understand the hate that military parents get. For leaving their kit behind. They prove how much they love their kits. Sacrificing their well being so their kit and everyone can have freedom and safety. To fight battles after they serve. Leaving their loved ones is a great sacrifice that hard to make but they do it. So to me and my friends that's proves how great parents they can be. How much they love their kits and loved ones. It proves how much Vincent loves his wife Kylie and his kits. Proves how great of a father he truly is. Just how my dad and is same for my friends.

"We known for weeks and Vincent couldn't wait for this moment," John said

I know he's best friends with Vincent and of course, the parents knew. Katheryn knew for she's smart and not like most state about her. Just because she thinks differently doesn't mean she stupid or that worst word. Turning over to my dad and smile.

"I love you, dad," I say "and how has Father's day been going?"

"I love you Sport and this Father's Day has been the greatest," John said

I'm so glad to hear that and I knew that was going to happen. Just like happened during Mother's day and I see my mother smile. Dad pulls me in for the biggest hug ever and I'm so glad that I have in my life. For he's truly the greatest and I love him so much. Together we enjoy the rest of Father's Day.

**Author Note, another mini story done and I enjoyed writing this one. I enjoy writing these stories. Also my next chapter for FTB will come in the next few days. Working hard on that chapter and the next. I don't think I could have even if I finished it. Great things take time to create. I thought baseball was perfect for Father's Day and I do enjoy it. Some characters aren't my creation and I was give permission to use them. Evie and her family are the first. I love military reunions and I'll do a military family in FTB. Like I said I'll try to do very lifestyle. Unit next time readers **


End file.
